Golden
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: Seto has raped and abused Atem for three years.Forced him to change and hurt him possibly beyond repair.But Atem won't give up or break down.He's determind to live his life like it's golden.Pride & Scandal Shipping One sided-Dragonshipping and AtemxMokuba
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, I'm making Atem awesome-er-er-er than usual! It's Lolita, Mana, Elizabeth Taylor, Angelina Jolie, whatever you want to call me! Lol

-grins and flashes peace-

**Summary: Atem and Seto are married, but Seto doesn't appreciate Atem at all. In fact, he becomes an alcoholic and abuses Atem verbally, physically and even sexually. Finally, after three and a half years of suffering, er, I mean 'marriage,' Atem takes full custody of Mokuba, divorces Seto, takes more than half his money, three of his private jets, 4 helicopters, half his mansions (the ones in France, Italy, Indonesia, Germany, Barbados, Trinidad and Tobago, England, Egypt, Australia and America) and of course half his cars. Yip, he's going to live his life like he was suppose to all those years ago, before Seto, before Zork and Bakura, Pegasus, before any of it. He's gonna live his life like its golden! But can he ever forget Seto and what he did? Can he forget that he still loves him? And can Seto get over alcohol and get back to Atem? And if so, will Atem forgive him? Things get complicated when Atem discovers he isn't travelling alone…-hint hint- **

-grins evilly-

Oh! Btw, this is in dedication to my sister Yaharah. She got dumped by her boyfriend of I don't know, 3-4 years?

Y.Y Poor Onee-sama!

Idiot James!

**Seto: 20**

**Atem: 20**

**Mokuba: 16**

**Warnings: Violence, Gore, Death, Abuse, Rape, M-preg, Angst…BEWARE! **

It starts off happy, I guess. But as I said, it's angst. –shrugs- Oh well, the romance will have to wait for a lil' while longer I guess…

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own the song 'Golden.'**

----Life & Death----

**Atem's POV**

_Hey Oh Hey Yeah__  
__Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

I help Rowland and Mokuba lift all Mokie's and my things and put them into the trunk of the awaiting white limo I bought yesterday. I choose this one specifically because the crimson interior and golden touches. I plan to tour the world. Mokuba won't be travelling with me though. He plans to start college in the fall, about 6 weeks from now. I'll put my little adventures on hold till so that he can get all that he needs for the semester and get settled in, and I'll settle for awhile in _my_ new mansion in England and you know, 'Temmify' it, so to speak until after Christmas, in January.

A little crimson paint here…A golden pyramid model there…Burn Seto's picture in the fireplace and hope I don't change my mind in the process and save it...

I sigh.

I want to hate him, but I can't.

I just can't.

I wish I could though; it would make things so much easier.

Maybe I should try harder.

Oh, wait.

That's right.

I'm trying my hardest now.

I'm trying my hardest not to run right back to him.

To fall at his feet and beg him to love me again.

I'm such a pathetic waste of space…

I suppose it would benefit me a lot to be close to Mokie and aibou (who is almost finished with college), right now. Speaking of which, I think I might want to go back and get a PHD in Business. I know I already have one in Science and another in Archeology, but I just have this renewed thirst for learning. Anyway, Seto is not happy and is clearly stating that by shouting at me exactly how much of, and I quote, 'ungrateful little bitch,' I am. That, amongst other things… But I couldn't care less. Right? Of course! I'm finally free of this hellhole! And I'm never coming back!

_I'm taking my freedom__  
__Pulling it off the shelf__  
__Putting it on my chain__  
__Wearing it 'round my neck__  
__I'm taking my freedom__  
__Putting it in my car__  
__Wherever I choose to go__  
__It will take me far__  
__I'm…_

I'm dressed in a pair of what use to be my trademark leather pants(I haven't worn them in about two and half years because Seto said I looked like a hooker in them), a silk crimson shirt, a long, black leather trench coat and a pair of black, studded boots. I'm wearing my multiple belts and traditional leather accessories too. There's a large, circular, golden locket with a lovely and slightly complicated rose design around my neck. Inside are the pieces of our (Seto and mine) marriage certificate. Those thorn pieces of paper represent the thorn pieces of my heart and the ropes I've severed to earn my freedom.

Have you ever noticed how beautiful the world outside Kaiba manor is?

I have. The grass is lush and soft under my feet. The skies above are calm, refreshing and delicate. The air of itself that fills my lungs also fills my soul with a sense of certainty that I am indeed free of the burden of love.

At least, I hope that my love for him is gone. You have no idea how much I hope that it's so. For if I can't lose this love, I'll forever be damned to his side. I just know it. I-if I can't get rid of these feelings, I know what will happen. I'll come back. I re-attach the chains just to be with him. I'd do anything for him.

But the time has come for me to forget such things. Love is a terrible fate to submit to. At least, in my case…

I suppose I'm just unlucky that way. Oh well, such is life. Well, my life. I've always gotten the bad or idiotic end of life and I suppose it's all I'll ever get. Perhaps I deserve it…

No!

Get a hold for yourself Atem!

You need to live more.

You need to live for yourself now.

Seto does need you.

Seto doesn't want you.

Seto doesn't love you.

If he did, he wouldn't have done those terrible, terrible things to you…

Now Atem, don't go there or you might just breakdown in tears.

Again…

I put all my bent-up frustration and pain and sadness into one breath and sigh.

My kohl rimmed eyes (Ra I missed the smooth yet slightly chalky feel of kohl on my eyes!) look at the bitter man yelling at Rowland to stop helping me or he's fired. Rowland didn't miss a beat.

"Mr. Kaiba, I've known you for years. I've watched you and Mokuba-sama grow up into fine young men. I've watched as you were miss-treated by Gozaburo Kaiba, molded into a superb businessman, and eventually become the CEO of KaibaCorp. I watched as Mokuba-sama hacked his first mega computer, became Vice President of KaibaCorp, and graduated High School two years earlier than all the other children in his class and year group."

"I've watched as you dueled your way to the top, Mokuba-sama always at your side. I've watched as you got your first rival. I've watched as your feelings about said rival clashed over time. Feelings that I'm sure you thought you'd exterminated a long time ago. I've watched as you accepted your feelings and the fact that you were still very much human. I've watched as you acted on those feelings and then as you claimed the exquisite beauty beside me," He nodded in my direction and I blushed ever so slightly over my returning tan (The sun feels soooo gooood!), "…as your own and even found the courage to bring him before the altar of eternity, love, devotion and joy, and swore to him that you'd do your best to protect him, serve him and make him happy. I watched as he promised the same. I've even watched as he kept his vows and as you broke all of yours one by one…"

"I've watched and watched and watched, to the point where I know you all better than I know even myself. But, I'm tired. I'm tired of just watching one wealthy and powerful man after another do as they please and not deal with the consequences!"

Everyone, all the maids, butlers, Mokuba, everyone is surprised. Especially Seto, Rowland doesn't ever let his emotions control him! He's always so business like, but there he is head bowed and shoulders racking with sobs. It was quite hard to befriend him. And as a friend, his friend, it pains me to see him like this.

"So, I'm done. I quit Seto _Gozaburo_ Kaiba," he concluded, raising his head and exposing his tear streaked face and equally tearful ash-brown eyes.

That's it, I have to do something, and I have to do it now.

I walk up to Rowland and place a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want," I say softly, "You could come to England with Mokuba and I. And while Mokie's away at college and I'm on my Le_ Tour du Monde_ [A/N: It means World Tour in French], you'll have the choice to come with me all expenses paid, or stay as the head of all my households! What do you say?" I end cheerfully.

Well, at least I know I'm an okay actor. For I most certainly don't feel 'cheerful.'

He turns to me and smiles. It's only a little one, but it's beautiful. And I feel proud that I was able to spark such a reaction from anyone at this point of my life.

He nods happily and hugs me! Maybe, just maybe, I'm not that unless after all…

_Living my life like it's golden__  
__Living my life like it's golden__  
__Living my life like it's golden__  
__Living my life like it's golden__  
__Living my life like it's golden, golden __  
__(Repeat) _

Getting into the limo with Mokuba, the door is closed behind us by Rowland. Once he's in the passager seat, we drive-off, leaving a very stunned Seto Kaiba in his own driveway.

My Seto…

No. Not mine anymore.

"Ya-Atem," Mokuba. He slipped on my name. I suppose it's because I had everyone call me Yami for the past three and a half years. Why? Well, it was because Seto said he disliked it. That Yami turned him on more…

Well, I'm never gonna have to change anything about myself to please him ever again!

I'm bent on doing what I want; when I want! And no one, I mean no one, is going to stop me!

This is my life, not Seto's, not anyone else's.

I plan to live it like it's, it's…GOLDEN!

I'm gonna live my life like it's Golden!

I'm gonna tour the world, just like I always wanted to all those millennia ago when I was a child. However, it was my place as a good son to obey and learn from my father. It was my duty as prince to stay within the limits of my kingdom and study as hard as I could to learn all that I could, so that I would have been able to rule over them properly.

To rule over them justly, wisely, mercifully and lovingly was my calling in life and I was bent on doing well.

I sigh.

We all know how _that_ turned out.

Perhaps I didn't study enough…

Anyway, there was no time to travel then, and do as I wished just for the sake of relishing in feelings of freedom and independence. However, I can be selfish now. And selfish I'll be. If only to forget about him…

My love.

My joy.

My confidence.

My heart, my mind, my soul all mourn the loss.

Oh Seto!

Why?

Why?!

Why!?!

What did I do to you, or say to you to deserve the way you treated me?

What did I do to earn your scorn?

What was it about me that made me lose you?

Why did I lose you?

Why do I even care?

Why is it that I still love you?

You properly don't.

Scratch that, I'm positive you don't…

…Though,

I wish…

I wish that you do.

I wish you still care and love me.

But I won't fool myself any longer.

You don't care Seto-koi…

You don't love me.

And I…

I think,

I think I accept that.

I accept that this time I've lost.

Seto Kaiba has finally beaten the _great_ King of Games!

To you, oh _dear_, _sweet_, _loving_, _compassionate_, Seto Kaiba, I've lost the game of love.

And by extension, my heart...

"Temu-chan…" Whined Mokuba. Wait, was he talking all this time? Speaking of which, how much time has passed?

"Had I spaced again?" I questioned myself quietly.

"Yes."

Apparently, Mokuba heard it.

"Temu-chan," inquired Mokie.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying…?" I mutter shocked. Touching my face I feel the seemingly endless moisture.

I try to blink it away but the stubborn water droplets refuse to stop their assault on my face. My endlessly deep feelings of anguish, despair, pain, love and…hate? (Hopefully!) They've decided to ambush me now! Why?!

I turn my face and mutter Egyptian curses under my breath as the tears bombard my senses.

"Damn," I say, "They refuse to stop."

Just then I feel two hands on my face.

I turn my face. Oh. It's only Mokuba.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Inspecting your face," he states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

It properly is I'm just too stupid to know it.

"Oh," I mutter.

Suddenly, the unexpected happens…the car rides over speed bump and your lips are crashed together!

Our eyes widen as the momentum pushes us off the seat to the crimson carpet covered floor.

Mokuba pulls away from my bruised lips quickly, a bright red blush adorning his cheeks. Immediately he starts spitting out apologies. He does not notice however, that he has yet to get off me. In this position he is straddling my waist.

I'm too shocked to respond. I do notice though, that he still isn't getting off.

Now, don't get me wrong, Mokie's not heavy or anything, no. It just brings back unwanted memories of _what_ happened when I was in this position or similar ones. I shiver.

"Temu-chan," asked Mokie, "Are you _okay_?"

Obviously, he noticed my discomfort. Still, he's oblivious as to _why_ exactly.

~His hips are violating my waist, just like Seto's…

"Temu-"

"I'm fine Mokie," I interrupt.

He doesn't look convinced.

"Are you sure…?" He persists, "Because you look upset."

~He's forcing me to respond, just like Seto…

"I'm fine," I say.

"You don't look fine," he states.

~His legs are pinning me down, just like Seto…

"I'm. Fine."I repeat. Punctuating each of my words in order to try and make him drop it.

~He's pressing into me, just like Seto…

"Atem, don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

~His thighs are caressing my skin as he moves slowly at first, then faster, just like Seto…

"Atem?"

~He's accusing me, just like Seto…

" 'Tem?"

~He thrusting…

"Hello…"

~Faster

"You 'kay, man?"

~Faster!

"Atemu!"

~Faster!!! Faster!!! FASTER!!!

I begin to struggle, scream.

"Let go!" I beg.

"Wha…?" Questions Seto.

"Please let go!"

"Dude, what's up with you?"

"STOP! LEMME GO! PLEASE! STOP IT! SETO! PLEASE STOP!"

"Wait! What?"

"SETO PLEASE! I'VE BEEN GOOD! I SWEAR! STOP!"

"Atem, it's me!"

"STOOOOOOP!"

"ATEM! IT'S ME, MOKUBA!"

"NOOOOO!!!! STOOPPP!!!"

"ATEM! IT'S MOKUBA!"

"PLEASE SETO, STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER LEAVE! I SWEAR!"

"TEMU-CHAN! IT'S MOKIE!"

"STOOO-Mokie…?"

I blink.

Nani…?

"Temu? Are you better now?"

"Mo-Mokie?" Is that really him? But-But I thought…

"Yes Temu-chan. It's Mokuba."

I though…that…Seto…Shit.

I thought those stopped![A/N: Panic Attacks]

DAMN IT!

I feel the tears spill over.

"Shhh…"

I'm so frustrated!

A feel a sob escape me.

"Shhh…"

It's like one step forward and ten steps back!

"Shhh…It'll be okay."

No it won't, I want to say. All that escapes is another sob.

"Everything is going to be okay…"

"I'm sorry…" I'm finally able to mutter.

And I am.

I'm sorry I'm such a mess.

I'm sorry you had to choose between your brother and I.

I'm sorry I'm such a head-case.

I'm sorry I'm so tainted and stupid.

I'm sorry I failed you and aibou.

I'm sorry that I can't return to being the 'old Atem.'

I'm sorry everyone had to get so caught up in my problems.

I'm sorry, okay!?!

SORRY!

But it's too much for today…I can't seem to keep my eyes open.

"I'm sorry…"I whisper as I slip into beautiful unawareness.

**Mokuba's POV **

I sigh, still stroking Atem's hair.

This is bad. I thought that those had stopped. It's like two steps forward and ten steps back.

It must be frustrating.

I can understand why he broke down when he realized that his attacks are back.

Poor Temu-koi…

Humm…

I like the sound of that.

"Temu-koi…"I mutter under my breath.

It feels amazing to say it.

And after all these years of keeping all my love for him bottled-up and hidden away, I can express them freely with feeling neither guiltly that I'm trying to get him away from Seto, nor as though I'm betraying either of them, or their trust.

I feel so alive with him in my arms like this. Seto has no idea what he had. He was so ungrateful. I still can't believe what he did to Atem. What he did to my love…

Looking down at Temu-koi, I wonder how my own brother could be so cruel to an angel like this.

And yes, though he's the 'yami' or darker half, he's most definitely and angel.

He's my dark angel.

And I know he won't give up 'til he's whole again.

I promise to be there for him, and to help him through rough patch in his life.

"I promise I'll help you live the rest of your life like it's golden," I mutter to the sleeping angel of darkness.

----Love & Hate----

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-PUPPY EYES OF DOOM-

Sayonara,

Lolita


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I've had a lot to deal with, including the death of my best-friend/ boyfriend.

-sigh-

I'm extremely depressed and so forgive me for any mistakes I make. This year, school is gonna get even more hectic, and I'm trying my best between that, all my extra-curricular, personal affairs, other responsibilities and keeping you guys content.

Hopefully, you won't give-up on me.

Anyway, here's the next chapter of Golden.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sharpie Markers.

-sinks deeper into depression-

Enjoy, I guess.

* * *

"_**When we say no to violence, we always imagine a knife, a bomb, a gun. However, to me, violence is telling people that they are good for nothing, that they are lazy, and that they are this, and that they are that. I think this is a great violence. If you and I could only make that one strong resolution that we will say 'no' to violence, and say 'yes' to peace by our kindness, by our attitude towards each other, even in a small thing-a smile when we meet each other, it would help more than anything."**_

_**-Mother Teresa**_

----LIFE & DEATH----

**NORMAL POV**

Mokuba Kaiba looked down at the fragile being he held in his arms. They were in the airport and boarding Ra-Ebe (formerly known as Ice-Kaiba Two, the Blue-eyes white dragon jet being labeled as 'number one'). Atem was still asleep and Mokuba had taken it upon himself to carry his 'Temu-koi' to the jet, absolutely refusing to wake the Egyptian. Speaking of such, the plane's name…If his prized memories of Atem teachings of Ancient Egyptian served him correctly, it meant 'Wonderful Ra.'

He smiled besides himself.

'_Typical Atem…'_

Said person shifted in his arms, snuggled closer and gripped the fabric of his slate-blue T-shirt. Atem's jaw clenched and beads of sweat began forming on his brow.

'_A nightmare…'_

Mokuba's brow creased with worry. He had thought that those had stopped as well…

At this point, Atem whimpered, mumbling an apology.

What did he have to apologize for? It was all his bastard brother's fault. But why couldn't Atem see that?

'_That's Seto-nii's fault too…Scratch that, '_Seto-nii'? _Please…Bastards should be referred to as such.'_

"S-S-SSS-Seto-koi…."A whimper escaped Atem, snapping Mokuba out of his thoughts. "Stop!"

Mokuba looked down, concern written all over his face with a bold black Sharpie.

"P-P-PPLEASE! Please, Seto…" Atem starts struggling.

Mokuba immediately sank to the ground. From experience he had learnt how to deal with such.

Pulling Atem's body closer to his, he began whispering words of sweet comfort into his ears. That continued for several minutes until Atem calmed down.

"Young Master…"

Mokuba jumped.

"AH! Rowland! You kinda scared me!"

Rowland smiled fondly, "My apologizes…"

Mokuba waved off the apology, "Nah, it okay. I just sorta, erm, kinda, umm…got caught up in this, all of this."

Rowland nodded mutely, before his gaze shifted to the precious sleeping bundle cradled in Mokuba's arms.

"Will Master Atem be alright?" Inquired Rowland, as his fond smile became sad.

"I hope so…"Muttered Mokuba.

----^.~----

Atem was warm.

"Humm…."He purred.

And comfortable.

'Yes…so comfie…'

More purring.

He snuggled closer to the soft, delectable warmth. His head nudged and cuddled whatever it was that had brought him to that state of pure ecstasy.

'Sooooo com-for-ta-ble….'

It was almost too much for him.

A noise from above disturbed him. Scrunching up his nose and pouting, he attempted to decipher it.

The noise grew stronger.

'Sooo annoying…'

He groaned, and tried to block out the sounds by burring deeper into the warmth.

Again, the noise came. Only this time, it was louder and made poor Atem abandon all hopes of sleep.

He sat up…and blinked.

Before him was Mokuba, laughing his ass off.

'So the noise was the little pest's laugher…'

Atem blinked, 'What does he got to laugh about?'

Mokie-chan's laugher was practically hysterical by now.

"Oh man…"Mokuba said in between laughs. "You- y-you! You're- like a-A-"

"A, what?"

"CAT!"

Atem blinked, and tilted his head to the side.

"Wha…?" He so eloquently asked.

But Mokuba didn't answer. Instead, he continued to laugh his ass off.

Eventually, he calmed down and looked towards Atem who seem bored and only slightly annoyed.

In fact, it was barely there. It was a task for Mokuba to find it deep within his eyes…

The realization hit him like iron baseball bat.

His mask was back in place.

'YES!' Thought Mokuba, 'Lookie there…! It seems he's becoming his old again!'

"Well…?" Questioned Atem, sounding nonchalant.

Mokuba grinned, "When you were asleep you were cuddling and nuzzling me like kitten would. You were practically PURRING!"

Then he resumed laughing.

And Atem's blush just made him laugh louder.

----^.~----

Atem starred out the window. The view was gorgeous!

Soon though, he felt sleepy, and common sense dictated that looking at clouds would just worsen the situation.

But, one would properly think that in his condition, sleep would have been a good, no, great idea… You'd be wrong. So wrong.

Besides, who would have wanted to sleep if every time they closed their eyes, their worst nightmares would play out before them, and tarnish their fondest memories with screams…?

When had it all gone wrong?

_Flashback_

"_Is the ghost clear Yami-chan?" asked the twelve year old Mokuba._

_Peering around the adjacent door once more he nodded, and closed it gently._

"Yeah, Sete-bear is _asleep…" Muttered the sixteen year old Yami. [A/N: THAT –points to nickname- is NOT a typo…Lol] _

"_Great!" Said Mokuba excitedly. _

_Yami grinned as Mokie enthusiastically dragged him downstairs, to the now lit basement._

_It was midnight when Seto arrived and Yami and Mokuba were suffering from sugar deprivation as Seto had locked away all the sweets in a safe, guarded by seal of four curses that could only be removed by the one of the four persons (or their items) who cast the spell in the first place, in the dark, scary basement. Ordinarily, this wouldn't have stopped Yami, as the puzzle was strong enough to override Odion's eye, Marik's ring, Ishizu's necklace and Seto's rod. (Pun intended for that last one…). However, Yugi had the puzzle this week and refused to give it to him as he knew it would lead to either; extreme sickness and loss of one's ability to move (both of those due to over eating), or extreme sugar rush. Neither option was particularly appealing. Not to mention that between work and his first year of college (high school had proved no challenge for the ex-pharaoh, resulting in early graduation) he had no time to go down. Mokuba would have cracked the 100 digit code easily enough but, it was dark down there! And as previously stated, it was scary, too!_

_Fortunately, Seto had been easily distracted and subdued by Yami, and Mokuba snatched the rod while they were…umm…'busy'…_

_Truly, it was a wonder Yami could move at all right then…_

"_Now, the only question is, what do we sneak fi_rst?" Said Yami when they arrived.

_Mokuba wasted no time in answering him by stuffing a tub of chocolate fudge ice-cream, into his arms._

Hours later…

"_Ohhh…" groaned Mokuba as he and Yami made their way back upstairs. But, they had eaten too much and now, on midway up the second flight of stairs, they were stuck._

"_Yami…?" Asked Mokuba. _

_Yami simply groaned in response. _

'_Too much sugary goodness…!' Thought the tri-haired teen._

_Undeterred by his friend's response, Mokuba continued, "How are we supposed to get upstairs before Seto-nii wakes up?"_

_How did Mokuba expect him to answer that!?!_

_Oh…they were in trouble…_

"_Were so doom-ed! DOOM-ED, I SAY! DOOOOOMED!" Said Yami hysterically and insanely._

"_Yes, yes you are…" Came the calm response from behind._

_After the shock wore off a little, they turned simultaneously._

"_SETO!" _

_End Flashback_

'Things were so simple back then,' he thought, 'When _did_ it all go wrong…?'

Unconsciously, tears slipped from his eyes.

"Atem…"

'Was it my fault?'

"Atemu…."

'Or was it _his_?'

"Temu-kun!"

"Huh!?!" said Atem, sitting up.

Arms circled his waist, "Shush…Relax, I'm here. I'll always be here."

"Promise…?" He asked without turning.

"I don't promise…"

The words stabbed Atem's heart and more tears slipped from his eyes.

"Oh…I see…" He said, turning his face away.

"I don't promise, I swear."

Atem's breath hitched.

"Mokuba…"

'Mokie is such a great friend!' Thought the crimson-eyed duelist.

"I meant it…" Whispered a smooth voice in his ear.

"Did you really?" Questioned Atem without turning.

"Yes. I did. Now calm down. I'll get you some water…"

And with that, the arms left and the soft 'pat' of shoes against carpet could be heard.

Atem felt cold without those arms. He was really lonely, and right now, Mokie was his best friend.

'He wouldn't mind, right?'

"Mokuba, wait!" Atem called, his gaze on the navy blue carpet. "Stay…please…"

"Atem…Look at me..."

He turned to Mokuba, and he found himself unable to breathe as he found smoldering storm grey orbs starring at him. Undressing him. The intensity of the gaze sent shivers up his shine, and warm tingles erupted in his abdominal area.

He swallowed thickly.

Mokuba advanced on him, a breathy whisper of, "Atem…" escaped his lips, strands of ebony hair dusted over his eyes.

The dark-haired male climbed over towards his spiky-haired companion, biceps flexing just beneath his grey-blue T-shirt…

* * *

A/N: Oh… Wonder what happens next?

I'm not sure how I feel about this chappie…I might be an epic failer…

Hummm…oh well.

-shrugs-

Review please! I won't update til I have at least three, 3, tres, trios reviews!

Sayonara,

Lolita


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is. I'm sorry this took so long but school is soo much hell these days. Just ask KingAtemOfEgypt about mu schedule!

This thing took serious time from my work timetable, so please, give the review love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Golden

~Chapter Three~

_With Mokuba and Atem…_

Mokuba drew closer to the Egyptian; his strides making Atem's breath quicken in, in…terror?

Yes, he was trying to seduce the love of his life, and the other was hyperventilating.

Well that suck-

'Oh shit…'Thought Mokuba.

Atem was gasping for breath, his hand to his chest as he tried to get air into his non-responsive lungs.

In desperation, he formed a fist as tightly as he could, and brought it down onto his chest.

Nothing.

"Breathe damn it!" Said the young Kaiba under his breath as he brought the spiky haired ex-duelist into his arms…

At first, Atem resisted, and Mokuba realized what he'd done to scare him 'Temu-koi.'

He'd come on too heavy too fast.

And by doing so, he must have re-awakened some kind horrifying memory of Seto's abuse.

"Damn!" Cursed the black-haired boy, mentally slapping himself when Atem flinched away from him again.

"It's okay…" He cooed gently, "I'll never hurt you."

"That just what he said, "Spat Atem, bitterly.

"Yeah, well…He didn't know what he had. He didn't appreciate you enough, if at all. He didn't love you enough, or spent enough time with you, or spoil you like you should be spoilt. He didn't notice how you looked at him from across the coffee table in his office, or how you never really chew your eraser, you munch on the little metal part just above it, or how you only ride side-saddle on rainy days or how you take longer to write in kanji than hiragana, or how you make extra time everyday to write in that black papyrus journal that you used to stick between the second and third mattresses of the canopy bed, or even that you not-so-secretly thought that his genuine laughter was the most beautiful music in the world! He didn't understand how beautiful, powerful, incredible, charitable, talented, intelligent-UFF!"

Atem interrupted Mokuba's rant with a bear hug.

"Thank you…" He muttered, "I love you soooo much."

Mokuba's heart fluttered, "Me too! I love you too!"

"I should hope so, "Said Atem, pulling back, "You're one of the best friends I ever had…."

_With Seto…_

Seto walked…erm, wobbled actually, to the mansion, thoroughly pissed. And thoroughly drunk…

How dare he!

That little whore!

And after all he had done for his ungrateful ass.

He fed him, clothed him-

'_Hurt him_…' whispered a small voice.

Almost immediately an image invaded his senses…

Yami…

…Naked…

…Beaten…

…Bleeding…

…_Broken…_

Staring at him with tears in his gorgeous, crimson eyes, with a small smile playing on his lips…

And the look in those same stunning eyes, they seemed, dead…

Blinking stupidly, he shook his head and ended up only dizzying himself. Seto leaned on one of the pillars near the doorway and placed a hand against his un-naturally flushed forehead, closing his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Yami stared victoriously at Seto as the taller's life points hit zero._

"_Well Kaiba, you certainly give me quite challenge this time! That was an excellently fought duel!" Said the spiky haired game king as he walked towards the elder Kaiba, who strangely enough, had yet to move from his spot on the opposite side of the room…_

"_Save the shit for another day you frickin' wanna be pharaoh… I still lost," Responded the other, grumpily._

"_Surely, you realize how far you've come- how far we've come, as duelists!" Tried Yami, again._

"_Oh save it would ya! You know I' only getting worse and worse each and every time!" Exclaimed the CEO, frustrated._

_He kept losing to Yami in the most idiotic and least honorable ways these days! In the past at least he could say he did his current best, but these days…_

_The shorter duelist came to a halt before the brunet._

"_No…You're not getting worse. Something's distracting you," Said the ex-king simply._

"_So you noticed…" Said the brunet dryly._

_Yami nodded, "Hai."_

"_So…"_

"_So what?"_

"_So…are you gonna do something or say something or laugh or ridicule or-"_

"_Of course not! Why would I ridicule someone I lov-lo-lo….erm…" Exclaimed Yami, stopping mid-way when he realized what he nearly confessed _

_The CEO raised an elegant eyebrow._

'_I see….'Thought the multi-billionaire, observing the spiky-haired duelist's blushing face._

"…_Like, like to duel….someone I like to duel with…" Yami finished quite lamely._

"_You like me, don't you?" Asked the CEO smugly._

_Blushing even more Yami answered gently, "I-I-I'm afraid you're mistaken…"_

_Seto smirked triumphantly, "You do. You might even love me…"_

"_Don't be ridiculous!" Countered the ex-pharaoh._

"_Ridiculous, huh?" Said Seto._

_Then, Seto leaned down to Yami's height, took possession of his left wrist, and slipped his own hand around the petit waist. _

"_But despite how 'ridiculous' it might seem," Seto continued. Breathing his words into Yami's ear, "It's true, isn't it?"_

_Looking up at him through half lidded crimson eyes, surprisingly filled with tears, Yami nodded._

"_I-I-I…I do…I'm sorry," He whispered softly, hanging his head in shame to the end._

_Seto would hate him now…_

_He'd never get to see that part of shinning azure ever again…_

'_Me and my big mouth…' He thought sourly._

"_Yami…" whispered the CEO tenderly, "Look at me love…"_

'_LOVE!' Though the ex-king in shock._

_His head snapped straight up, "Nani…?"_

_Seto chuckled deeply._

_Yami was soooo adorable sometimes!_

"_This might clarify things…" He said, before covering the full, wine-coloured lips of the shorter man…_

_End Flashback_

Seto shook his head to rid himself of 'bad' memories.

It was those kinds of pitiful scenes at made him doubt his master plan to make Yami his forever.

To love him…

To possess him…

To dominate him…

"…Til' death do us part…" He whispered silently to himself with a drunken smile.

As he climbed up the stairs to the large house and walked to the door, to open it, the voice pestered him more.

'_Hateful…Evil…Spiteful…You!'_ It said.

Seto simply ignored it, it had been there (in his head), for awhile now. He was used to its idiocy.

But wait.

"Why the hell am I, the Seto Kaiba opening my own door?" He asked himself aloud.

'Oh yeah…' He thought, remembering.

In a fit of anger, he fired all the servants before he left for a club he and Yami used to go to before the slut decided to go bitch and steal his money, best employee and his kid brother!

But whatever, there was no way that bastard would survive _a_ _day_ without him. He had to be back by now.

Seto glanced at his watch. It was quarter past one in the morning.

Definitely back…

Ready and waiting for him…

After all, let's be real. If Yami wanted to get away from him, he would have stopped loving him and left a long time ago…

But, Yami loved him. To tears actually…

He'd said so himself. Just like that, in tears, that night….

That night nearly a month ago when he claimed to have given up on finding the man he loved in the ice that had eaten away at his very soul…

He remembered….

Boy, did Seto remember all the shockingly shitty crap that had been said that night!

_Flashback_

_When Seto stumbled into the house, it was silent and pitch black. One the living room light shone through the darkness of the manor. _

_Walking towards it, Seto licked his lips in antagonistic anticipation._

"_Yami…." He breathed huskily, calling to the spiky-haired ex-duelist, standing near the fireplace, as he entered the room._

_Sure enough, a head of black hair perked up and crimson met azure._

_Bitter joy. _

_That was the first of many conflicting emotions that would flash through those beautiful eyes._

_Yami was happy that Seto was with him. In the same room, feeling his presence, feeling his lusting and possessive gaze upon himself… And yet, knowing what would happen once he and the CEO were in the same room…_

_Seto enjoyed this part of their game. A game only he could win._

_Fear._

_Next would be a fear._

_Then, Defe-_

_Wait._

_There was no fear reflected in those bloody orbs. Rather, there was sadness. An immense sadness that caught Seto off-guard… _

_Then, a heart-broken expression, worse than any other he'd seen, presented itself to the tall Kaiba._

_Despite his confusion, Seto tried to maintain dominance and face._

"_Come…"He said._

_Yami hesitated, taking a step forward, and then shaking his head furiously and taking another backwards, to his original position._

_The clock in the hall outside the living room, struck eleven O'clock._

_Then, Yami turned his face away from him._

_Seto was infuriated._

"_Come," He repeated._

_Yami shook his head in a clear, 'no.'_

_Seto eyes narrowed and Yami flinched._

"_I said come, bitch!" Seto roared._

_Yami stared at him blankly, and in a dead, little, but very clear voice, he softly said, "No."_

_That was it he was so going it get it. Seto's patience had run out, but Yami had only himself to blame. It was his own damn fault._

'_Pooor Yami…' Mused Seto as he marched up to the ex-pharaoh._

_Oh the things Seto had in store for him for his defiance._

_Snatching him by his soft, multi-coloured locks, Seto dragged Yami upstairs to their bedroom. All the while, ignoring the screams and pleas coming from the red rose petal lips…_

_Two hours later…. (Still in flashback)_

_Mokuba walked into the mansion just as the clock in the hall outside the living room struck one._

'_Damn, 'Thought Mokuba, 'Yami-chan's gonna kill me!'_

_He'd just returned from a party at his friend, Mikoyu's house but had promised to be back by eleven max._

_Obviously, that wasn't the case…_

'_Maybe, if I use my super-secret-special-nickname-weapon…'_

_Nodding happily to himself, he quietly skipped up the staircase to his brother's and his brother's lover's bedroom._

"_Se-kun! Mi-mi-chan! I'm ba-" Mokie's bellowing came to a dramatic end as he stared at the scene before him._

_Yami was lying angelically on the large canopy bed with his eyes closed, almost as if asleep. He was covered by only nauseating bruises and blackened scars symbolizing previous abuse, and his clothes lay in strips and pieces around the otherwise spotless room. _

_He lay in a position of dance. _

_His hands; left around his waist as if to pull someone close, and right clutched near his head as if holding someone's hand. His feet spread as to glade over a shinning ballroom floor and painted with blood in a ballet shoe-like pattern, even his the soles of his feet were painted with what seemed to be his blood!_

_The ruffled sheets covered in bright blood and glistening fluids._

"_No, no, Mokie! Come back when he's finished!"_

_His eyes flew to his brother, who had spoken and was rushing to the bed only clothed in a bath robe, with a velvet bag in his hands._

_Seto sat carefully on the side of the bed pulling his husband to him gently and laying him head on his lap. Next, he took a red silken dress with gold detail out from his back. It was lovely and looked like something a ballerina would wear. Seto carefully slid the delicate article over his 'lover's' head, and arranged it appropriately on the young man. Next came a pair of black wings with gold designs and ruby at the base of each of the main 'bones' of the wings. After, a golden anklet with Egyptian-styled charms and a ruby at the center, a tiara of the same fashion, some gold eye shadow with golden glitter in it for his 'beloved's' eyes, and even some blush was placed on the 'love'-bits to highlight them!_

_Then, as if handling a porcelain doll, he placed Yami back on the bed, fixing him into a ballerina's pose. _

_His hands spread; the left above his head and its fingers curled ever so slightly, and the right extended behind him. His face turned to his left hand. His legs parted; the left straight as if it was on its toes and the right flat and behind its partner._

"_Something's missing…" He muttered to himself, scrutinizing Yami's face._

_Seconds later, a psychotic grin broke out on his face. _

_His hands slipped up Yami's skirt and re-emerged covered in blood mixed with some semen. Bringing it to his lips he licked some of it off, and then moaned like a pleasured beast. _

_He gently smeared the red combination of fluids over Yami's lips._

_That was the last straw, breaking from his stupor Mokuba keeled over and emptied his stomach._

"_N-NNIII…NII-SAMA!" Screamed the youngest Kaiba, "What the hell is goin' on here! What the fuck did you do to poor Yami!" _

_End Flashback_

It was later on that night, when Yami woke up, that the slut said all that shit about Seto 'betraying his trust' and 'taking advantage of him' and 'losing his once legendary control to a beer bottle.'

Fucking bitch.

And it wasn't enough for the whore to bad mouth him to his baby brother but, he divorced his ass too!

Entering the large house, he tried to stop the visions that flew before his eyes.

Yami smiling…

Yami laughing…

Yami sleeping…

"There's no way he left…" Seto muttered heading to the living room.

'Hn. Not here.' He thought, surprised, 'He's always in here waiting for me…'

He headed to the kitchen, be all he found was dirty dishes.

"The slut didn't even clean up!" He yelled, indignantly.

Huffing, and planning some well needed punishment, he head upstairs to the bed room.

'I'll use those new chains I got earlier this week…' He mused, excited at playing with his new toy and his favorite toy that never got old…

An image flashed before his eyes, and for reasons beyond his comprehension, his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

Yami…

…Scars marring the once flawless skin…

…Blood sickeningly enhancing the visage…

…A single rose placed on his barely beating heart…

….Restrained with heavy, silver chains…

A terrible feeling called out to him, as a small, weak voice, '_Cruel__…_'

He shook his head, trying to shake off a feeling.

He always gets it after punishing the worthless piece of shit he called a husband.

He entered the bedroom, a wicked smirk playing on his lips.

But all he found were ruffled sheets.

No Yami.

"Fucking retarded bitch!" Yelled Seto, kicking the porcelain vase in the corner and watching with satisfaction when it broke into tiny pieces.

'Good, that was a gift from that slut's hikari, or whatever they were calling midget's like him these days…' Thought Seto.

Even so…

"How dare he leave me? No one runs away from Seto Kaiba! NO ONE!"

With that train of thought, he decimated the bedroom all the while he cursed the ex-pharaoh…

Hours Later…

He lay panting on the floor when he broken all he could. And searched all he could. Trying to release the pain he felt.

The one that lingered…

The one that had made its mark on his life…

The one that only left him when he was too numb with drink…

The one that brought him to hurt the man he loved more than life itself…

"He really has left, hasn't he?" Asked Seto to the destruction around him.

Tears prickled at the ends of his eyes.

Still, images…

Yami in a baby blue tank top and black shorts sitting on their bed, chewing on the edge of his eraser as he did his home work…

Yami in his kendo uniform, a look of total concentration enhancing the delicate sharpness, and striking beauty of his features…

Yami, dressed in a formal, red, _female_ kimono with black flames rising up the arms and bottom, and a thick, black rose obi…

Yami writhing beneath him, his sexy, lust-filled, half lidded crimson eyes stared piercingly above him, as moan after moan escaped he throat until he finally rode out the orgasmic waves of pleasure….

"I need to get out of here…" He said to the ghosts of his conscience, "It's this house. It has all these…these memories! Everywhere I look! Everything I do! He's everywhere!"

He paused, confusion marring his features, and stood up.

"But, how? I thought he left…"

Then a look of twisted enlightenment crossed his face.

He laughed psychotically.

"OH! I get it! He's here!" He pointed to the spot in which he stood.

"And he's there!" He pointed to a random spot to his left, following it with his eyes.

"HE'S EVERYWHERE!" He threw his hands up and laughed.

And laughed….

And laughed….

And laughed some more….

He laughed until his throat was sore and tears ran down his face.

"Oh God, I'm so messed up…."He muttered miserably to himself.

Lying back down amongst the rubble he swore, "Never again, I'll never a drink single drop of alcohol, ever again…


End file.
